


Rug Burn

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Meeting an attractive stranger in a bar can lead to some fun burns in intimate places.





	Rug Burn

Drinks at the bar were never a good idea when you were feeling alone. You always went, drank a little too much and went home feeling worse than you had when you left.

But not this time, not when a gorgeous dark blonde man with olive green eyes approached you and offered to buy you a drink.

He said his name was Dean and he had you practically rolling on the floor with laugher before he switched gears. Sublet smirks and raised eyebrows, his breath fanning over your face telling you that you were beautiful when you smiled.

You melted right into the palm of his hand and didn’t even think twice when he asked if you wanted to get out of there.

It took every fiber of your being not to just fuck Dean in the backseat of his car but you managed to at least make it back to your place.

As soon as your front door was closed you stepped out of your flats and Dean had you in his arms, his fingers tangling in your hair as he explored your mouth. The bourbon flavor on his tongue made you feel dizzy as Dean reached down, gripping under your thighs and hauling you up untill your legs wrapped around his waist.

Dean turned and pressed you to the wall next to your front door his mouth moving over the exposed skin of your neck and shoulders, your decision to wear a tank top coming in handy as Dean kissed at the raised bit of cleavage.  

Using his hips and thighs to hold you in place Dean reached a hand up to pull down the front of your shirt and the fabric of the lace bra you wore underneath, his lips closing around the nipple that had hardened in the open air.

Your head fell back against the wall as Dean’s mouth lit a fire in your belly, your hands carding through the hair on the back of his head.

Dean moved away from the wall and backing into a side table sending the two of you crashing to the floor, Dean turning his body so you would land on him instead of the hard carpet covered floor.

You giggled before moving to straddle Dean, grinding down against the slight bulge in his jeans, kissing him again while he reach for your shirt, pulling it over your head and tossing it behind you.

With quick precision you unbuttoned the plaid shirt Dean wore, thankful to see bits of warm tanned skin. You kissed and nipped down Dean’s chest, tugging his left nipple between your teeth as he unclasped your bra which you shook free and threw across the room, your mouth never stopping its mission down Dean’s body.

The muscles of Dean’s stomach jumped when you licked at the V of his hips, your fingers working the buckle of his jeans open, popping the button and pulling down the zipper. Dean lifted his hips and you grabbed both his jeans and boxers to pull them down his legs, stopping with a laugh when you saw his boot covered feet.

“Take your pants off sweetheart while I take these off. I’ll let you finish what you started when you’re done.”

You smirked at Dean letting your eyes run over his body as you stood up. The long length of his hard cock stood proudly against his stomach and you had to keep yourself from reaching out to him as he reached to untie his boots, yanking them off along with his socks.

Your jeans and panties where left in a pile along with Dean’s as he resumed his position on the floor, an arm under his head for support, his green eyes following your naked body as your crawled across the floor to him and taking the head of his cock right into your mouth, your hands on either side of his hips on the floor.

“Holy shit, sweetheart. You know what you’re doing down there, don’t you?”

You hummed in agreement as your lips moved over Dean’s cock, a look up at him through your lashes revealed he was watching you and he groaned when he saw you looking up at him. Dean wove his fingers into your hair, taking bits of hair into his fist so it would be out of your face while you blew him.

Dean’s cock was heavy in your mouth and the pre-cum on the tip had been a salty tang that you wanted more of as you licked over the head. Groans of pleasure let you know Dean was enjoying the way your tongue felt as you ran it down his shaft, letting it draw lazy circles along his sack before going back to sucking him down untill he touched the back of your throat repeatedly. Your hallowed cheeks created an extra element of pleasure and before Dean could even warn you he came, his cock jumping in your mouth, his salty tang covering your tongue in spurts.

When the twitching against your tongue stopped you pulled away slowly, leaving a quick kiss to the tip before sitting back. Dean had thrown his arm over his eyes as he tried to regain his breath and when he finally moved his arm he found you staring down at him, having unnoticed that you had crawled further up his body.

Dean licked his lips, he could feel how turned on you were by the wetness you were leaving on his thighs. Dean pushed himself up on his elbows and you leaned forward to kiss him but the kiss was short lived before you felt two strong hands loop under your arms.

Before you even knew what was happening, you found yourself perch on Dean’s face, Dean having put you there as he buried his face in your heat. His tongue licked between your wet folds, making him sigh as he tasted you, his tongue running circles around your clit before dipping down to your entrance, quick flicks of his tongue making you almost lose your balance.

Dean wrapped his arms around your thighs as he lifted his shoulders up just enough so you could tuck your feet under them, your body leaning back so your arms could brace against Dean‘s firm chest.

The feel of your clit being sucked into Dean mouth had you crying out and rolling your hips against his face, the stubble on Dean’s chin creating a wonderful friction against the lips of your pussy. The slight burn it left making the ball of fire that had started earlier in the night to come barreling through you untill you were a withering mess. Grinding yourself down on Dean’s tongue as you came.

You had just enough energy to pull your feet out from under Dean and move untill you laid on the floor next to him, your head on Dean’s hip as you tried to catch your breath.

“I think, I have rug burn on my knees.” You mumbled, a slight burning sensation coming from your kneecaps.

“That’s not the only place you’re gonna have rug burn, sweetheart.” Dean’s voice was thick and with predator like precision, Dean moved, your head sliding off his hip and onto the floor as he covered you with his lean frame, his mouth finding yours again.

Dean cradled your head with one hand while moving to wrap one of your legs around his hip with the other, his cock hard again and pressed against you. You brain was still fuzzy from the drinks and your orgasm but cleared enough to pull away from Dean’s mouth, his lips moving to your neck.

“I have condoms in the table next to my bed on the left side.” You let out a moan as Dean sucked a mark onto the space between your neck and shoulder, the length of his cock rubbing over your sensitive clit.

It was like watching a cat, Dean, getting to his feet and standing over you. “Don’t move I’ll be right back.”

You let out a giggle, “okay.”

Dean walked towards what he assumed was your bedroom, your eyes only leaving his bare ass long enough to nod when he pointed at a closed door at the end of the hall.

You were right where Dean left you, sprawled on the carpet waiting for him and watching as he opened the foil package and rolling the condom down his length before he settled back between your thighs.

His tongue invaded your mouth again and your leg was once again thrown over his hip as Dean guided the blunt head of his hard cock into your dripping entrance with a groan against your lips.

The smooth movements of Dean’s pelvis against yours felt amazing, the head of his cock brushing against your g-spot and the rolls of your own hips against his creating a delicious friction against your clit.

It wasn’t untill Dean speed up his rhythm that you started moving a few fractions of an inch across the floor every time he thrust into you that a mild burning sensation started along your spine. The burn from the rug added to the pleasure as you dug your fingernails into Dean’s back, his own hands tugging your head back by your hair as his lips marked your throat.

The tension on the coil in your belly was growing as Dean pounded into you, the slap of skin on skin bouncing off your living room walls as you took control, pushing against Dean’s body untill he rolled over to his back, his cock still buried to the hilt inside you.

You pressed the palms of your hands against Dean’s chest, your fingers digging into the tattoo on his left pec as you rode him.

“If I have to have rug burn, so do you, cowboy.”

Dean quirked a brow at your comment and tucked an arm under his head, the other arm coming up to grab your hip and helping to keep you steady on top of him as you rolled your hips.

Your pace was frenzied as you chased the orgasm you knew was coming and Dean planted his feet flat on the floor behind you thrusting up to meet you. Hissed curses fell from Dean’s open mouth and you couldn’t help leaning down to swallow his words, your tongue pushing against his as his arms moved to wrap around your back to take control again, the two of you back in your original position with Dean above you.

Dean smirked against your lips as he pounded into you, “you’re not in charge of this one, sweetheart. I want to have you under me when you cum again. Cum again for me, sweetheart. I wanna see that beautiful smile again while you cum on my cock.”

Dean’s whiskey thick voice in your ear sent you over the edge, the walls of your pussy contracting around Dean’s cock, his name reverberating around the room as you cried out.

With his face nestled in between your neck and shoulder Dean cursed, his hips stuttering as he came too, the twitches of his cock dragging your orgasm out till you could no long move.

Dean kissed the side of your neck before he rolled away from you. The both of you left panting on the floor of your living room.

“As fun as that was, sweetheart, I think the next round should be on a softer surface. I have burns on my ass.”

You laughed out loud at Dean’s admission as he turned to kiss you before getting up to throw the used condom away.

“Me too. I have some on my knees too, not to mention the ones you left on my pussy.”

It was Dean’s turn to laugh as he pulled you up from the floor, his pink lips caressing yours before pulling you back into your bedroom.

Sometimes going out to the bar wasn’t such a bad idea after all


End file.
